


Starburst

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, POV Alternating, Soulmates, The Hale Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Perfectly content with his life, hiding his supernatural side and living with his soulmate, Peter's life is completely flipped upside down by a barista who is more than he seems.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 26
Kudos: 167
Collections: Secret Steter BFFs





	Starburst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeckNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckNoir/gifts).



Love, at first sight, was a hoax. Peter believed that as surely as he believed in the power of the moon, the fact that the sun rose in the east and set in the west, and that sunrises and sunsets were equally beautiful. 

Falling in lust, now that made sense. That instant attraction that pulled at the gut, made the heart race, and made the eye drift back time and again just to get another glimpse — Peter could get behind that. He’d experienced instant attraction a number of times in his life and fully enjoyed it each time it happened.

New attractions were fun and exciting though they quickly lost their lure for no true connection could come when Peter had to keep a part of himself separate. While the supernatural community was known, having come out of the shadows some hundred years earlier, people still didn’t broadcast their _otherness_.

Peter was a Hale and part of the biggest werewolf pack in North America and he still managed to conceal who and what he was. It was part of the game, fooling those around him, though he always wished they would just know, know and not be scared.

Fear ruined any connection there might have been, especially when it was unfounded.

Despite his doubts, Peter had found his ever after; his one true love in a man who seemed to fear nothing and loved every part of Peter. That they were soulmates, in every sense of the word. It hadn’t been instant, however, and he knew he was one of the lucky ones. Chris was a human and came from a family that hated the supernatural, and it had taken time for them to fall in love.

Peter’s relationship with Chris confirmed his belief that love took time to build and work. It took understanding and forgiveness, that it didn’t just spring from the ground like a fully formed flower. It might have been easier for soulmates if only because there was the whole destiny aspect to it but that didn’t mean it was easy or instant.

Yet, none of Peter’s beliefs changed the fact that one day he walked into a coffee shop and love smacked him in the face. At least love as Peter knew it to feel. 

It was as if every sense he possessed honed in on the individual behind the counter and wouldn’t be deterred. There was a yearning in him that he’d never known and he practically tripped up to the counter after catching the hint of a smile on the barista’s face.

The wolf inside him seemed to be trying to escape, surging to the forefront and demanding unspoken control. Never had Peter struggled so with his transformation. He’d prided himself on his self-control, having not had an accidental change since he was a pup.

The world seemed to shrink around him, narrowing down to the young barista. Peter’s ears were buzzing and an electric shiver wound its way around his body. He felt like he was on the precipice of something huge and it was all tied to the young man behind the counter.

The feeling that welled up in Peter could not be boiled down to simple lust or attraction. It was too all-consuming and profound. He knew his life would be forever changed the moment he spoke to the young man. It scared him.

Unsure if he was ready to face whatever was ahead of him, Peter stumbled back, bumping into the person behind him. He tried to catch himself and the person but only ended up pushing the person down.

God, what was wrong with him?

“Hey!”

Peter jerked around at the voice. It was unbelievably soothing and he wanted to hear it every day for the rest of his life.

“Everything okay?” the young barista called out.

Peter found his eyes meeting those of the young man and his heart stopped. If he weren’t a werewolf, Peter doubted he would have seen it, but as he was he noticed the starburst-like pattern in the hazel eyes that met his. It matched the starburst pattern exactly that he knew resided in his eyes. 

A soulmate?

_His_ soulmate?

The person he’d pushed to the floor yelled for his attention and Peter felt like his ears had popped. Everything came rushing back and the world resumed as if nothing profound had happened. Reaching out to help the man up, Peter mumbled an apology as the man got to his feet and then Peter raced out the door.

The world outside the cafe seemed too loud. Cars whizzed past and people trundled along the sidewalk. Sight and sounds seemed too hard to process as Peter made the way to his car. The walk seemed to take forever though it couldn’t have been more than a two-minute walk. 

Peter couldn’t remember the car ride home. His apartment was silent when he walked in and he felt the sudden need to fill the silence. His phone was ringing in his hand before he realized he was calling anybody but the next thing he knew Chris was answering the phone. 

“Peter?”

His hand trembled as he raised the phone to his ear. “Chris.”

“What’s wrong?”

What was wrong? Peter didn’t know if he could answer that question. Was it wrong that he seemed to have found another soulmate when he already had one? It felt like a betrayal to Chris yet Peter didn’t feel betrayal. Instead, he felt excitement and nervousness. “I,” he laughed. “I think I met another soulmate.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line. “Starburst?”

And that was why Peter loved Chris. No messy questions, no doubts, just simple straight to the point assumptions. Chris could read Peter like a book even when he couldn’t see him.

“Yeah.”

“And”

“And what, Chris?”

Chris sighed. “And, did you talk to them?”

Peter couldn’t help but laugh. “No, ran out of the door like a bat out of hell. I managed to knock over some man behind me, make eye contact with the young barista who has our starburst pattern and stumbled like a drunk out of the cafe. God, Chris, I can’t explain the feeling.”

“Well,” Chris sighed again, he sounded tired but also a hint excited. “Alright then. What are we going to do?”

“Are we going to do anything?” Peter asked. They had a good thing going for them. They were happy. There wasn’t a young barista sized hole left in their lives. 

“Peter, we can’t deny this person the chance to have what we have. And you sound more rattled than I’ve ever heard you so I definitely have to meet them. Anyone who can knock you sideways has my admiration.”

Peter could hear the smirk that Chris wasn’t trying to hide.

“Okay, so what are we going to do?”

Chris hummed. “What _we’re_ going to do is nothing. What I’m going to do is stop at whatever cafe you went to and see if there’s a spark between me and this person.”

“What if you don’t have the same reaction? I feel like my entire world axis has shifted and like something I never knew was missing was just found.” Peter explained, feeling helpless for the first time in a long time.

“We’ll get to that when we get to it _if_ we get to it. No point making plans for maybes when we have the ability to see what is.”

Peter breathed deeply, something inside him settling as Chris took the reins. This felt good like they were on the right path.

“So you’ll-”

Chris cut him off. “I’ll head there right now, you know I won’t be able to concentrate on work now. Then I’ll come home and we’ll talk about everything.”

Peter nodded to himself before replying to Chris. “Okay, love you.”

“Love you too.” and Chris hung up.


End file.
